Sailor Kit: The Nine Ninjas
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: When Naruto, tardy student from Konaha High stumbles upon a bullied crimson fox, with a swirl on his forehead, he doesn't think much about it until that night where the fox reappears in his bedroom and tells him the most bazaar story of Naruto's life. 3


**Sailor Kit**: _The Nine Ninjas_

**Summery:** _When Naruto, a 16 year old tardy student from Konaha High stumbles upon a bullied crimson fox, with a swirl on his forehead, he doesn't think much about it until that night where the fox reappears in his bedroom and tells him the most bazaar story of Naruto's life… But that's just the beginning…_

**Kitten:** _This idea came after watching Sailor Moon._ –sweat drop- _hehe… I know I'm going to be targeted because of this, but it seems so perfect! I just need some help. I already have three Sailor's all planned out… But I don't know who else to make a Sailor… If you liked this story, please review and in your review tell me who else you think should be a sailor or a villain! A few of the villains are going to either shock you or horrify you lolz_ –goes to hide before something gets thrown at her- _ENJOY!_

**Warning:** This story will not completely fallow Sailor Moon but have bits and pieces that are similar. So there will be smut and some yaoi action! And some Yuri as well! Also violence and cursing! WHOO

Intro

_Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a clumsy 16 year old teenage boy who goes to Konaha High! I'll soon be going into 10__th__ grade and the one thing I LOVE the most in the world is ramen! I mean ramen is GOD! And if I didn't have school at 8:30am until 4 every week day I would be at the best Ramen dinner every day…OH KAMI! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! AGAIN!_

A blond haired, blue eyed teenager sprang from his bed after realizing it was 8:52am. His alarm clock had been thrown across the room after it had gone off the first time at 7am. He flared about in a panic, throwing on his school uniform, which was always wrinkled and looking disheveled.

"**Naruto Uzumaki! Are you STILL not up yet?"** called a redheaded woman standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips.

"**I'm up I'm up~ACK!"** that was followed by a heavy, _'thud'_ing sound and the sound of wailing. **"OW THAT HURRRRRRTS!"** the redheaded woman blinked then sighed and walked back into the kitchen. After five minutes, Naruto was hopping down the stairs, pulling on his socks, he dashed into the kitchen where the redheaded woman was feeding a male who nearly looked identical to Naruto, minus the whisker like scars on the cheeks. Naruto grabbed the toast and began to run out of the house. **"BYE MOM DAD SIS, I'M OFF! OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" **As Naruto slammed the front door, the redheaded woman shook her head and went to the closet in the kitchen and reached in and plucked one of the many alarm clocks that had been purchased after the fourth had been smashed. She walked up stairs and replaced the poor battered cow alarm clock with a green frog alarm clock. As she came down and kissed her husband goodbye, she turned and noticed there was something sitting on the table…

"**Oh boy, Naruto you crazy boy… You're going to be so hungry…" **she said as she picked up the forgotten lunch and put it in the fridge. **"That boy will never change, I swear…"**

Naruto was springing down the street, his mind on his teacher who would be totally furious at him for being LATE for the hundredth time that year, the blond wasn't watching where he was going and ran head long into a light post. He twitched and fell backwards on the sidewalk, where people stared with wide animated eyes. When he finally sat up, he had a large swollen bump on his left temple. He sat quietly for a moment before suddenly, a waterfall of tears sprang from his eyes and he began to wail, loudly.

"**WAAAHHHHH!"** He sobbed while people sweat dropped and quickly walked away, muttering about a strange crying boy. As Naruto finally controlled his wild fits he just barely heard something happening not too far away. He blinked, rubbing the remaining tears out of his eyes with the back of his left hand. He looked around before he spotted the disturbance. A group of little kids were messing with an animal, pinning the animal down and putting something on it. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and glared before standing abruptly and storming over to the kids. **"Hey! Hey stop that now!"** the kids looked over at Naruto then quickly fled from the scene screaming something about a monster wanting to get them.

Naruto put his hands on his hips like his mother always did when she disapproved of something and snorted at the fading images of the kids. He then turned his attention to the animal, who turned out to be a fox… But not any fox a completely crimson red one with wide, piercing, golden eyes. Its ears were extremely long as though it had bunny ears, but they stood erect. The tail wasn't to bushy, but it was long. The fox was slender in figure and had black claws peeking out from its semi large paws. It was flipping out about the thing that the kids had put on its head. It franticly tried to swipe at the bandads but it was not doing anything. Naruto stared at the fox for a moment before reaching out and scooping the fox up in his arms. **"Hey hey there little guy calm down… You don't look to roughed up… hmmm"** He quickly scanned the fox for any injuries and when he found none he looked to the two bandages formed in an '_x_' shape on its head. **"That's no good… why would they~"** Naruto reached out with his free hand and pulled the bandages off, reveling a swirl like image etched upon the fox's forehead. **"Well that's not odd at all…"** he muttered under his breath. The fox blinked up at him for a brief second before it leapt out of Naruto's arms, did a back flip and landed gracefully upon a parked car's hood, where it proceeded to stare intensely at Naruto. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine as goosebumps covered his natural lightly tanned skin. **"eh?...uh…wha?" **he said confused as the fox continued to stare and seemingly glare. **"What are you…" **as he began to question the fox, the clock tower began to chime, signaling it had turned 9:30am. Naruto jumped,

"**Oh shit! I have no time for this! I'm late, Iruka-Sensei will have my ass AAAHHHH!"** Naruto cried as he began to run full speed away. Leaving the fox to stare shocked, its ears dropped as he watched Naruto's cloud disappear with the boy.

**Kitten:** _So… _-peaks from hiding spot- _how is it so far? _–looks at you all nervously- _please respond, the more reviews the more I am determined to please and upload_! -purrs- _This was only two pages basicly, not double spaced… I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what will come! I am going to continue with the other stories do not worry I just wanted to start this as well. Also, if you guys think that the font is to close, just tell me also in the review! 3_

**Chapter 1:** You are a Sailor


End file.
